Yasmin's Life: From Bad To Worse
by bratzfan11011
Summary: This is a new series. Yasmin's mother goes back to Spain, Yasmin's Dad is in jail so Yasmin now must live with her Nan. Meanwhile Eithan is still trying to ask Yasmin out.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own bratz MGA© does**_

**Chapter 1: Last Day**

Mr. Del-Rio had been going on for the entire lesson about the homework standard. The class had to hand in an essay and it turns out everyone copied and pasted from the internet. Eventually there were only fifteen minutes left in class so Mr. Del-Rio let them talk on their tables. Sasha, Jade, Cloe, Cameron, Dylan and Eithan were on one table and Yasmin, Cade and Roxy were on the next table with the tweevils.

"So you and Yasmin had fun at prom?" Jade smirked whilst the others sniggered; Eithan looked over to see if Yasmin was listening she was being tormented by Kirsty and Kayce so she wouldn't hear the other's conversation.

"I guess so, why do you ask?" Eithan said

"We just think it's cute!" Cloe said

"How?" Eithan said confused

"Well Yasmin's the youngest and you're the oldest." Sasha explained, Eithan rolled his eyes. Yasmin was just about to lose her temper with the tweevils when there was a knock on the door. It was Harvey he was the office boy and has always been. He had a note in his hand and gave it to Mr. Del-Rio

"It's for me." Yasmin said to Sasha "How do you know?" Sasha replied "Danielle, Roberto and Enrique are at the door to!" Yasmin Explained referring to her siblings at the door. Mr. Del-Rio read the note slowly before looking up. "Yasmin there's a call for you in the office." He said looking at Yasmin. She got up and walked out the room. Eventually lunch came and Sasha, Jade and Cloe grabbed the table next to the door. The boys soon followed after their football practice. Cameron took off his helmet, and kissed his girlfriend. Sasha mimicked vomiting as Cade took off his helmet and put his arm round her. Dylan did the same to Jade. "You're one to talk Sasha!" Cloe joked, they all laughed. They then saw Enrique, Danielle and Roberto walk in. Jade was waiting to see Yasmin but she wasn't with her siblings.

"Where's Yasmin?" Eithan said as they walked past the table

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Danielle teased; Enrique said something in Spanish which shut up his sister. "Sup ladies?" Roberto said winking at Jade. She rolled her eyes and Dylan glared.

"She'll explain later." Enrique said as they all walked off. Then Yasmin walked over beaming.

"Happy about something?" Dylan said

"Yup! My mother is going back to Spain, so because of school my siblings and I can't go!" Yasmin said

"That's upsetting. Why are you so happy?" Cloe said

"Abuela, my nan, is coming to take care of us!" She finished

"Oh my god! She's so cool!" Jade said eyes wide open as they high fived. Eithan took his helmet off and smiled at Yasmin. She smiled back, "So what's going to happen between you two?" Cloe finally asked what everyone was thinking. "Nothing!" Yasmin giggled "We are just friends!"

"Right!" Sasha said

"Of course!" Jade said

"Whatever!" Cloe said, Yasmin blew down her straw and the wrapper hit Cloe on her nose. It was the last day of the Semester and it had been snowing for the last few weeks. "Cameron you're freezing!" Cloe said feeling his cheek, "You try playing football in the snow." Dylan snapped he had bad frost bite. Jade hugged him to keep him warm and Cloe did the same to Cameron. "Dylan what's up with you today?" Jade asked when Dylan pushed her away "Eithan's dad is going to marry my mom!" Dylan snapped, he missed his real dad a lot and didn't want his mum to re-marry. The others didn't push on the subject. "Do you guys wanna come over?" Yasmin asked

"I can't I have to go out with my parents." Cameron said,

"Same! My Parents are dragging me out somewhere." Cade said, Dylan said that he and Jade were hitting the mall if anyone wanted to join "I can't I have to wait for Abuela." Yasmin said. When the bell rang for the end of lunch the girls went off to their last period. Yasmin, Eithan and Dylan had Spanish the others had English. Yasmin, being from Barcelona, found Spanish easy so she finished her work before anyone else. This gave her time to think. _Looks like I'm the only one without a mum and dad _she thought. Eithan and Dylan saw that she must be upset as she wasn't texting anyone or reading she was just staring out the window blankly. Eithan texted Jade who was in study hall with the others. "Guys." She whispered "something's up with Yasmin." Sasha thought to herself the possibilities on why. After about ten minutes later she thumped Cade. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked "You and Cameron were talking about your parents!" Sasha said and Cloe thumped Cameron. Jade texted that to Eithan.

The bell went and the gang went to the lockers, Yasmin was just walking through the school entrance when they spotted her walking up the road in the snow. "Hey Yasmin!" Cameron shouted as he slipped in some ice, Dylan and Eithan caught him and helped him get steady. "Hey guys, what's up?" Yasmin said surprised

"Yas are you upset?" Sasha asked, Yasmin shook her head looking confused. They all carried on walking up the road. Cameron put his arm round Cloe and kissed her, Dylan then put snow down his back so Cameron made a snowball and threw it at Dylan, Dylan ducked and it hit Cade on the nose. Cade then threw one at Cameron which missed and hit Eithan. The boys suddenly had a massive snowball fight behind the girls "So childish!" Cloe said ducking under snowballs "Totally!" The other girls said, the boys were still fighting when they approached Yasmin's house. The girls were so annoyed and then a snowball hit Yasmin. Then the gang heard laughing and Abuela came out from behind a bush "I got you Chica!" She laughed along with the rest of the gang, Yasmin threw a snowball at her Abuela and she ducked. "Ándele chica, I need help to unpack." She said. Yasmin said goodbye to her friends and went inside "So a change from Spain huh?" Yasmin asked

"Sí!" Abuela answered. While Yasmin went to help her Nan, the other girls and Eithan went to Jades house, "Eithan we have decided to teach you how to get Yasmin!" Jade said

"Why?" Eithan asked looking afraid

"Because do you want to lose her?" Cloe asked

"No." Eithan sighed

"Pick a guy type Strong Silent type, Player Type and the Nerdy Cutie

the lesson started it lasted a hole three hours. He was ready to rock Yasmin's world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Accident **

Yasmin was walked downstairs, it was early and she wanted to go for a walk at the park. She wrote a note for Abuela and grabbed her keys and walked out. She didn't think she'd need her wallet all it had was her driver's license in. She put on her coat and gloves then left the house she walked out and went down the path. The snow was thick on the ground. The last thing she remembered was she was crossing the road listing to "Don't Stop me now" (don't own).

_"Ok ready Eithan!" Sasha said as the girls and guys walked up to Yasmin's door.

"As I'll ever be." Eithan replied knocking on the door, Abuela answered the door. She was pale and seemed to of been crying. Behind her were the police. "Are you ok Mrs. Rodriguez?" Jade said

"No niños. Yasmin went to the park three hours ago and hasn't come back! The children are looking for her!" Abuela said looking as if she was going to cry again

"You tried calling her?" Sasha said worried

"Si, no answer." Abuela was about to say something else when Enrique, Roberto and Danielle ran up the path.

"We found yasmin's phone in the road!" Danielle cried hugging Abuela.

"Oh no!" Cameron said

"What if she's been run over and taken to the hospital with no…" Cloe said

"Cloe!" Jade said

"Identification!" Cloe continued she went on and on

"Cloe!" Dylan said

"Cloe!" Kade said

"CLOE!" the all shouted

"Well she's right, according to some children in the park. A young tanned girl was run over repeatedly by some ginger haired girl!" Enrique said

"Oh no! Yasmin must be at the hospital come on!" Eithan said flying up the road

Yasmin awoke in a white room. She was in pain, her legs were aching and her head was throbbing. She was seeing double for a while but when she could see clearly she noticed she was in a hospital bed. A few moments later a doctor walked in. "Hello sleepy head!" He said he was an old man with a sweet smile and a mustache. "Hi, what happened?" Yasmin said weekly

"You were hit by a car, repeatedly! It was attempted murder." He said in a worried voice "Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, my name is Yasmin Rodriguez, I'm 16 and I'm from Barcelona!" Yasmin said

"Good no amnesia! You had no ID so now we can contact your guardian." He said walking out

_Attempted murder! Why me?__ Wait I remember the girl who it me…oh my god I know who did this_She thought. Suddenly from down the hall she heard people running. It was the gang but Yasmin didn't know that.

"We are looking for Yasmin Rodriguez!" Sasha panted, the rest of the gang sat down. They had run all the way there

"Sorry! Nobody by that name here." The clerk said checking the database "Ok thanks anyway." Sasha said with tears in her eyes she joined her friends and the girls started to cry. "I have a name for the unknown patient! Her name is Yasmin Rodriguez she's 16 years old." The doctor said

"Can we see her please!" Eithan said jumping up, the doctor gave the signal for them to follow. They walked down the hall. Enrique texted Abuela to say they'd found Yasmin. "Sit out here you guys will have to go in two's or three's." the doctor said. Enrique, Danielle and Roberto went in first, they hugged their sister. "The doctor said you can leave today, by some miracle your unharmed in anyway!" Enrique said "Mums dying wish." Yasmin said sadly. She had lied when she said her Mum moved back to Spain her mum was dead. Danielle, Roberto and Enrique stayed a while longer, before walking out.

Next to come in was Her friends they ignored the three at a time rule! "Pretty Princess!" Cloe said as they all hugged Yasmin. Most of them let go except Eithan. "Um Eithan you're strangling me!" Yasmin choked. Eithan reluctantly let go. "Yasmin who did this?" Sasha asked

"I don't want to worry you but, it was Nicole. Remember from Paris!" Yasmin said, Cloe gasped as she remembered that horrible week! "Zat is right Bratz!" a French voice came from the door

"Nicole!" Jade snarled, as Sasha, Jade and Cloe got into their fight positions. Nicole pulled out a gun and the girls and guys faces fell. Nicole aimed at Yasmin "Now to finish you off! I can defeat three of you not four!" Eithan stood in front of the gun. "If you wanna kill her you have to go through me!" He said

"Fine zen!" Nicole laughed preparing to shoot. Suddenly a passerby lunged and knocked Nicole off her feet, making her drop the gun. Jade picked up the gun and Yasmin hit her panic button. "What's going on?" The doctor said security not to far behind him "This girl is a criminal and just preformed attempted murder!" The man sitting on Nicole said. The security guards grabbed Nicole and took her away. "Thanks Mr. umm?" Yasmin started "Kevin! You are?" Kevin said

"I'm Yasmin these are my friends Sasha, Cloe, Jade, Dylan, Kade, Eithan and Cameron." The others waved except Eithan who stood there with arms folded. "Well I best get going. Bird Nose will kill me if I don't get the tweevils from Kacyee's nose job!" He said and the bratz glared as he walked out and continued down the hall. "Ok Yasmin you may go if you like." The doctor said. So the girls and guys all pulled on their winter coats and they headed up to Stiles Ville mountain after stopping off at Eithan's to get some sleds beforehand. As the boys raced each other down the girls talked about Nicole and Kevin.

"So Burdine has a new intern!" Yasmin said

"Looks like." Sasha replied

"Eithan risked his life for you, you know!" Jade said trying to get Yasmin to like Eithan

"I know weird right?" Yasmin said. The boys walked back Dylan was boasting about how he won and how he was the greatest. Eithan pulled a face at him from behind his back which made Yasmin laugh, he loved it when she laughed he thought it was music to his ears.

"I am the CHAMP!" Dylan said triumphantly "Can I have a victory kiss?" Jade smiled and whispered into Dylan's ear "Come round later and we can do more!"

"Shut up Dylan!" Cameron said

"You girls wanna have a go?" Kade asked

"Ok!" Jade said

"Love to!" Cloe said

" Course!" Sasha said

"I don't know how to." Yasmin said.

"I'll go down with you." Eithan said taking her hand and guiding her to a sled. Yasmin sat down and Eithan sat behind her. The gang whispered to each other for a bit.

"Pretty Princess! We have to head back see you later!" Sasha called waving goodbye

"Bye guys." Eithan shouted as the rest of the gang waved; when Yasmin turned round Jade winked and Eithan smiled they were leaving him and his crush all alone. When they'd gone Eithan and Yasmin sled down to the bottom of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of the week**

They landed at the bottom and laughed. They pulled the sled back up and sat on it. Yasmin got out her bottle full of hot chocolate. She had a long sip and she gave it to Eithan. He drunk a bit then put it back in her bag. He got up to get the falling snow off the sled and whilst he was up he made a snow ball and threw it at Yasmin when it hit her she let out a scream and threw one back. Eithan then chased her around and he wrapped his arms round her when he grabbed her. She turned to face him laughing and their eyes met. The laughing stopped and they just stared at each other. Sasha's house was over the road and the entire gang (except Dylan and Jade) was watching them from Sasha's room Cloe held her breath. Yasmin put her arms around him as well. They stared at each other both thinking the same thing _Should I make the first move?_ Eithan couldn't take it anymore and leaned in and Kissed Yasmin on the lips.

"Yes!" Sasha squealed, she took a picture and sent it to Jade. The snow can down harder on the couple as they parted their kiss. They smiled at each other. "Yasmin I really like you! If been trying to tell you that for weeks." He said

"I like you to." Yasmin said Eithan held her hand and they both sat on a log and from over the road Sasha, Cloe, Cameron and Cade ran out

"So Yasmin what have you learnt?" Sasha said Yasmin got on the sled and went down slowly the gang laughed

"We saw you kiss Yasmin!" Sasha blurted out, Eithan grinned

"You guys dating?" Cameron asked

"Yeah." Eithan said smiling at Yasmin "You guys know huh?" Yasmin said looking at their faces

"Yep!" Cade smirked. The next day was a school trip to the museum the bratz and the guys climbed on to the school bus. They took a seat next to their boyfriends unfortunately behind Yasmin were Scott Tender and Nick Harrison the two jocks of the school they have hit on every girl at Stiles High. The bus set off. "Sup Yasmin." Scott winked "Thanks for help on my Spanish homework. I owe you one."

"No prob." Yasmin said turning round to talk to them, Eithan growled to himself and put his head on the window. She turned back Eithan raised his head and put his arm round her and she kissed his cheek. The trip was pretty boring until the tweevils walked up to a statue "She is like totally ugly!" Kirsty said Kayce flicked the statue and it toppled over and smashed on the floor. "Wow bratz I can't believe you did that!" Kirsty lied and Yasmin, Sasha, Jade, Cloe, Cameron, Eithan, Kade and Dylan got detention that day after school. On the ride back Dylan and Jade were told off nine times by Mr. Del-Rio for making out.

They all took their seats, Mr. Del-Rio went downstairs and told the bratz to come down after one hour. The gang just sat there getting more and more bored. Yasmin had her nose in a book and was reading not noticing anything around her. After a while Dylan stood on the table pretending to be Superman jumping from desk to desk. Suddenly he jumped on Yasmin's desk and it broke in half. As he fell the lights switched off. And it all went pitch black!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Betrayal and new love**

"Sorry guys I leaned on the switch!" Cameron said, they all walked downstairs and left Mr. Del-Rio was already gone. The all went to the mall Eithan had work and the girls decided to shop! They had loads of exams over the next few months after the winter was over through spring and finally Summer! The girls had spent the entire day shopping!

"So Eithan asked you to go all the way and you said no?" Jade gasped

"Yeah! I'm not ready and…" Yasmin started but she then approached the Smoothie bar and saw Eithan kissing another girl. "oh!" Cloe said

"My!" Sasha said

"God!" Jade finished they all stared at Eithan open mouthed and he looked up in horror Yasmin dropped her bags walked over "Maybe we should be friends. Enjoy your hoe!" she said walking off "I wanna be alone." She headed to the park and thought about her year she'd been run over, her mum had died and the one guy she loved was a cheat. She sat down on a bench near a stage were a some boys were setting up their instruments. One boy noticed her and saw tears roll down her cheek. He picked up his guitar and walked over singing to cheer her up.

_Hey butterfly what's wrong,_

_You shouldn't be here alone,_

_Dry your eyes and give me a smile,_

_The world is beautiful when looked through different eyes,_

_So fly away sweet butterfly._

She looked up and smiled and he smiled back, the boy was kinda handsome in Yasmin's opinion he whacked Eithan off the scale! "Now why are you crying?" He asked and she back lined everything that happened. When she finished she began to cry again and the boy whose name was Morgan hugged her.

"You shouldn't let some guy put you down Yasmin." Morgan said smiling

"Thank you, you're the only guy I've met who hasn't hit on me." Yasmin smiled back

"I shouldn't hit on an upset girl." He said "I need to be on stage I'll see you after Yasmin." He walked on to the stage. His band did a few pop/rap songs before saying goodbye. Yasmin was feeling better after meeting someone who listened to her instead of flirting. Morgan walked back over and they sat and talked. Suddenly on the other side of the park Eithan ran in being chased by the rest of the bratz gang.

"Oh no!" Yasmin said looking up and watching Eithan

"Is that Eithan?" Morgan asked Yasmin nodded. "Eithan just leave her!" Sasha called out panting as she ran Dylan was catching up Cameron wasn't to far behind and closely followed by Cade and the girls trying to catch him. "Want me to go?" Morgan said picking up his guitar

"Just while he's here!" Yasmin said with a worried look on her face, Morgan picked up his guitar and walked onto the stage to put his guitar away. Eithan finally stopped in front of Yasmin.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Eithan panted

"Then what was it?" Yasmin said arms folded

"Look when you didn't want to go all the way I needed to feed my urges!" Eithan said

"Sorry Eithan it's too late." Yasmin said, the others caught up and panted they saw that Yasmin wasn't upset and realized it had something to do with that guy with the guitar. "There is something else my mom isn't in Spain. She died in a car crash I was to upset to talk about it the day I found out." Yasmin said the girls comforted their friend. Morgan was just about to leave. "One sec guys." Yasmin said walking towards him. "Thank you for your help." Yasmin said

"No problem." He gave her a bit of paper "Call me if you ever wanna talk." He said goodbye and walked out the park and Yasmin walked over to her friends and Eithan. "Who was that?" Cloe asked

"His names Morgan he saw me crying earlier and comforted me until Eithan came that is." Yasmin said

"Did he flirt with you?" Jade asked getting interested

"No he made sure I was ok that's all! He said he wouldn't flirt with a girl who's upset." Yasmin said as they walked out the park. Eithan was silent all the way back to the mall he went back behind the bar and the others took a seat to talk to each other. "Hey Yasmin." A voice said from behind her

Morgan was behind her with a skateboard, Morgan was English he was tall with blonde hair and a whit top and black jeans. Yasmin got up and gave her new friend a hug she let go and he sat down with them. "Hey, Cloe Sasha and Jade right?" He said. Eithan crushed a glass in his hand with a load smash making everyone look round. Eithan went red with embarrassment and got out a broom.

"Does anyone wanna drink?" Morgan asked addressing everyone on the table, after they selected what they wanted from the menu. "You sure you wanna pay?" Jade asked

"Yeah!" Morgan said standing up and getting out his wallet before walking over to the bar

"Yas that boys a keeper!" Sasha said

"Not to mention cute!" Cloe said and the boys all looked offended so there girlfriends all kissed them and that sorted everything out! Meanwhile Morgan walked up to Eithan. "Four strawberry surprise's three vanilla magic's and one coconut twister." He said smiling, Eithan glared "14.90 please." He snarled. Morgan played and waited for Eithan to make the drinks. After five minutes of awkward silence Eithan put the drinks on the table.

"So Morgan where are you from?" Sasha asked sipping her smoothie

"A small town in England called Sutton." He answered "Hey Yas I have a spare concert ticket my sister won them, wanna go my sister and her mate will be there."

"Yeah, okay." Yasmin said

"Cool, anyway I have to pick up my sister from her mates house." He said jumping on his skateboard he rode off preforming a few tricks over the benches with his guitar on his back. Eithan overheard Morgan asking Yasmin out and was getting jealous. Morgan skated off, when they were sure he was gone the girls squealed in joy. "You got over Eithan pretty quick!" Cameron said guessing what Eithan was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Date**

The girls were staying round Yasmin's house the following Friday. They were going to stay at Sasha's but Yasmin had her date with Morgan that night so she was going to come back later. Sasha, Jade, Cloe, Roxii and Megan were setting up their sleeping bags in the living room. Roberto came down stairs spiking his hair up, he spotted the girls. "Sup chica's." He said winking, Jade rolled her eyes. "Keep walking junior!" Megan said. He sulked off and the girls got into their PJ's and got into their sleeping bags. Yasmin had provided them with bowls of Corn chips and soda. Yasmin was upstairs getting ready she found her outfit she wore on the wild life safari party earlier that year. She had a white hat on, hoop earrings, navy strapless top and a cameo skirt with tall black boots.

She was just applying her make up when the doorbell went. Jade answered the door and it was Morgan. She let him in and he sat on the sofa. Jade and Cloe bolted up the stairs almost knocking over Enrique. They opened Yasmin's bedroom door. "Lover boys waiting!" Cloe said grinning

"you sure you don't mind me being gone most of the night?" Yasmin asked as they came down the stairs

"Yes, now go have fun." Jade said as they walked into the living room. Morgan got up and looked Yasmin up and down "Wow!" he whispered. She blushed she grabbed her bag and keys and they left the room. "I think she'll have fun." Roxii said

"Totally! She may a goody-goody but she can have fun." Megan agreed

"But guys! What about Eithan?" Cloe thought "what if they fight over Yasmin?"

"Then Yasmin will break it up." Jade said. Morgan had walked Yasmin to the car; there were two other girls in the car. "That's my sister Lucy and her friend Samantha." He said opening the door for Yasmin. "Hey." She said

"Hi." Lucy said

"Hello." Samantha said, Lucy drove off. The two girls talked in the front and Morgan and Yasmin talked in the back. "Then I moved to stiles Ville and met Jade who introduced me to the others." Yasmin said finishing her story "Cool. My sister is going to her friend's house so I'll drop you back to yours."

The concert was amazing. The band talked to people in the crowd and the kiss cam went around it was so much fun. Yasmin danced and sang along with the band and Morgan. The kiss cam was still going round and every time it went to the crowd they ducked. The kiss cam almost caught them but they ducked. Then after the concert Yasmin, Morgan, Lucy and Samantha walked out whilst the band were saying goodbye. "Ok, were off to Sam's house it was nice to meet you Yasmin." Lucy said as they walked off "You too." She said and Morgan walked her to the car. He drove her back to her house and he opened her door for her. She stumbled as she walked out and Morgan caught her. Their eyes met as he helped her up. They stood in silence then they shared a long sweet kiss. They were making out right there in the road. They parted and smiled. He walked her to the door he gave her another kiss goodbye and walked back to his car and drove off. Yasmin walked into her living room. Cloe was asleep on the couch and Jade was under the coffee table Sasha was on the armchair and Roxii and Megan were in their sleeping bags. Apart from the girls dotted around the room was like she left it. Yasmin sat on another armchair she wasn't tiered so she watched TV on her laptop until nine o'clock. Just as Yasmin put away her laptop Jade woke up. "Yasmin!" Jade shouted hitting her head on the coffee table before sliding out. "How was it?" She asked

"Cool." Yasmin said calmly trying not to give away the fact it was the best night ever. "GUYS WAKE UP YASMINS BACK!" Jade shouted and Cloe woke up falling on to Roxii and Megan. Sasha was listening on to her phone with headphones on so she couldn't hear anyone so that loud crash didn't wake her up. Suddenly Yasmin was bombarded with questions. "How was it?" "Did you kiss?" "Will Sasha ever wake up?"

"No, Maybe and No idea!" Yasmin answered,

"Wait what do you mean you maybe kissed?" Sasha said,

"So you're awake!" Jade laughed "She's right though what do you mean maybe?" Yasmin rolled her eyes and went upstairs to change into the new school uniform, Blue blazer, white polo, red tie, black skirt and white socks. She was just putting on her black shoes when the other girls came upstairs ready to go. The bus arrived not long after they had braded their hair. As they got onto the bus Jade and Sasha were trying to get the truth out of Yasmin. "Ok so did you kiss?" Jade said sitting down, Yasmin sat on the seat in front next to Cloe and Sasha was next to Jade. Roxii and Megan had gone to sit with Fianna and Nerva. "Come on guys it's none of your business!" Yasmin said, Cloe spotted the boys and waved them over. "Sup ladies." Cade said "Hey!" they all said

"Yasmin spill it!" Sasha said desperately

"No!" Yasmin said glaring

"Ok just say it." Cloe sighed "Just to shut them up!"

"Ok fine we did!" Yasmin admitted, the girls squealed! The boys just looked at each other very confused, Roxii looked a Megan and smiled as they guessed what had happened. "Erm what's going on?" Cameron asked. "Yasmin kissed Morgan!" Jade said not knowing Eithan was there. Eithan sat behind Jade and Sasha he was next to Cameron. The bus stopped again and Morgan and Lucy got on. "Hey Yasmin!" Lucy said sitting with Samantha and Morgan did a sexy grin at her. "Sup Yas." He said taking a seat in front of Yasmin and Cloe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bad**

Yasmin felt awkward with her ex-boyfriend two rows behind and her new boyfriend in front of her "Yasmin just so you know!" Eithan whispered "I'm still in love with you." Morgan helped her down the stairs before heading off for band practice. "I don't like that guy!" Eithan said bitterly. The others walked to Math's class. Yasmin took a seat next to Jade and Cloe. Sasha was stuck next to the tweevils. "So who's going to the camp trip?" Yasmin whispered.

"All of us are we were talking to the guys over the phone last night." Cloe whispered, the lesson dragged and dragged and dragged. Eventually they were let out of class and Yasmin, Jade and Cloe went to their lockers to get their Gym kit for the last lesson after lunch. Sasha and Roxii stormed over "I hate Mr. Del-Rio!" Sasha said loudly "What's happened now?" Yasmin said applying make-up in the mirror not really concentrating "He gave us both an F – on our test!" Roxii explained

"Did you study?" Yasmin said putting away her mascara and then grabbing her kit and closing her locker the same time as Cloe they both turned around and Roxii and Sasha were looking sheepish. "Exactly!" Cloe finished, they all walked into the lunch hall. Megan waved them over to her and the boys. Morgan had another band practice so he wasn't with them. The girls sat next to the others and got out their brown paper bags. Sasha had a salad, Roxii had a cheese burger, Cloe had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Yasmin had a tofu burger. "How can you eat that stuff?" Roxii said eyeing Yasmin's burger in disgust. "I don't know I guess I just have the stomach for it." She answered taking a bite out of her burger. Roxii had a devilish grin and lifted the cheese burger and started to torment Yasmin with it. "Roxii you are so childish!" Yasmin said when Roxii put the burger down.

"Yasmin can you help us with our Spanish?" Dylan asked

"Who's we?" Yasmin asked

"Me, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Cameron and Kade." Dylan said

"Fine drop by after school, I need to go find Morgan." She said getting up and walking out the cafeteria

"Something's up!" Kade said

"Really how'd you know?" Cameron replied

"She didn't finish her burger." Jade finished

"Yeah! Something defiantly up." Eithan said thinking. Meanwhile Yasmin walked down the hallway towards the band room. She heard a lot of music coming out of the music room. She opened the door and Morgan winked at her whilst he sang. After another minute the song finished "Take five boys I need to talk to Yas." Morgan said jumping off the stage and walking towards Yasmin. "Hey pretty princess." He said "Morgan I'm going to make this quick!" she said breathing in "You're always practicing with your band you never take me out or do anything special I'm sorry but it's over!" She walked out leaving Morgan both devastated and confused. The bell went and Yasmin made her way to the girls locker room. She had a small tear in her eye. She opened the girls locker room door and walked in Sasha, Cloe, Jade, Roxii and her twin Megan looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Yas." Cloe said Yasmin put on a smile and joined her friends but they couldn't help but feel that she was distant. _His band didn't bother me before why now__ oh no! I can't be in love with Eithan. _"Yasmin, Yasmin? Yasmin!" Her thoughts were brought to a stop by Sasha shouting as they walked out on to the football field. "What? Oh sorry." She said, the girls rolled their eyes. Suddenly Yasmin's heart stopped as Morgan walked past. The girls looked at Yasmin but they walked past each other as if they didn't know each other. Sasha looked at the other girls.

The girls met up with the guys "Hey girls." Cameron said putting his arm round Cloe. "Hey." Megan said

"Hi." Sasha, Jade and Cloe said, they all looked at Yasmin who was deep in thought. "Is she ok?" Eithan asked, Sasha shrugged "She's been like this all day!" Jade answered

"Weird." Kade said, he snapped his fingers in front of Yasmin and she shook her head. "Huh? Oh hey guys!" Yasmin said, she looked at everyone's expression, "What's up Yas?" Megan asked. "Nothing!" Yasmin said. After the teacher was done explaining the soccer rules they got into their positions girls vs. boys. Yasmin was playing keeper. _I can't be in love with Eithan! He kissed another girl because I didn't want to go all the way! But what if I do. _She thought as she thought someone kicked the ball into the goal as it flew closer to Yasmin all the girls cried out to get Yasmin's attention suddenly it hit Yasmin on the head and she fell but the ball flew into the opposing goal. As the other girls celebrate the bratz and boys ran over to Yasmin. As they helped her up Sasha said "Yasmin what's up?" Sasha asked "Me and Morgan broke up okay!" she said giving in "Why?" Dylan asked

"His band comes first; I came second that's not a relationship." Yasmin said as the bell rung they all walked back to the separate changing rooms. Before they parted Eithan called out "Yas can you help me study tonight as well?" She nodded and Cloe winked at Cameron. Inside the girls locker room "Yas we can't study tonight and neither can Cameron, Dylan and Kade." Roxii said, "Family stuff?" Yasmin asked and they all nodded. Meanwhile in the boys locker room " Dude I can't believe you're going to Yasmin's house alone!" Kade said

" Aren't you and the girls going?" Eithan asked tying his laces.

"We all have… Family stuff!" Dylan said

"Dylan you're my step brother!" Eithan said

"I'm going to Jade's she's family to me!" Dylan said, lucky save!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One Good Ending**

Eithan and Yasmin walked to her house she put the key in the lock and opened the door with creek. "¿Hola? La abuela se encuentra usted? Enrique, Roberto, Danielle?" Yasmin called "Nobody's home I think they're in Spain for the week." They walked up the stairs into Yasmin's room; she shut the door and got out her Spanish book. They sat on the bed and started to get to work it started to get dark 2 hours later. "Me estoy haciendo el mapache para trabajar." Eithan tried and Yasmin laughed, "What's so funny?" he asked "you just said I am getting the raccoon to work!" She giggled and he laughed back "What was I supposed to say?" he said when they stopped laughing

"Me ha tocado el autobús al trabajo! I am getting the bus to work not the raccoon!" Yasmin said, they laughed again, "I'm going to get the drinks I'll be right back." She said walking down stairs Eithan looked in his pocket he then pulled out some breath spray with a note from Dylan _To Eithan, Try your luck with her From Dylan _Eithan sprayed it into his mouth and choked it was minty and hit the back of his throat it stung a bit but other than that it was ok, suddenly he heard Yasmin's stiletto's clicking up the stair case he put the spray in his pocket and ran back to his original position he put the Spanish book back on his lap and started to read as the door opened. "Here we are!" She said giving a glass to him. He pretended to take sip he didn't want to ruin his breath spray smell. He then put it on the bed side table, Yasmin had some of hers and leaned over Eithan, Eithan couldn't help but look at her chest. He lifted his eyes to her lips. She noticed him looking at her lips but she didn't mind at least it wasn't lower…still. She moved back to her place. They went on studying until they both looked up she stared into his amber eyes and saw the guy she grew up and fell in love with. He saw the Yasmin he always knew in her hazel eyes he saw what a fool he'd been. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips very quickly and then pulled away and went red, he lifted her head and kissed her again this time it turned into a full make out session.

The next day was Friday; Yasmin awoke to hear Sasha's horn beeping outside. Luckily she was dressed the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Eithan's arms whilst they were watching TV on the table was a note from Eithan, _To my Pretty Princess, I had to leave so I ju__st lay you down here on the sofa, I won't tell the boys until you tell your girls! __If you tell them wink at me! __From your boyfriend Eithan _she smiled and the horn beeped again she shot into the kitchen grabbed an apple and ran upstairs and pulled on her uniform and legged it down stairs to the car. "Yasmin! Were the hell were you?" Sasha snapped as Yasmin got into the back next to Jade. Sasha reversed and drove down the road. Cloe turned round "So Yas did you help Eithan?" she asked Eithan's test was period 2 **(A/N Just saying I am English so I don't know a lot about America so if I get something wrong sorry.) **and the bratz girls had two free periods that morning and instead of going to the mall the girls had been outside Yasmin's house the hole time. They got to school and went to their lockers as it was recess they decided to touch up their make-up.

"Hey babe!" Dylan said spinning Jade round into his strong arms. Cameron gave Cloe a kiss, Kade hugged Sasha and Yasmin was still doing her make-up. "Umm Yas, I'm too scared to look at my grade!" Eithan said from behind her, she turned round and saw his thumb was over it. "You put raccoon again." Yasmin pointed out, and Eithan rolled his eyes. She took the test out of his hand and looked at it. "Well…it's…it's…it's an A+!" She said showing him and Eithan jumped up and down in celebration. "Yas I owe you one!" Eithan said hugging her. "Guys we have something to tell you." Yasmin suddenly said, Eithan smiled at her as they both shared the news that they were back together.

**The End!**

**Look out for the rest of this story series the next one is going to be called "Yasmin's Life 3: Life and Death"**


End file.
